Old Year
by sulpicia29
Summary: No one ever regards the first of January with indifference. Liley oneshot.


A/N: It's taken me about a month to come up with the story and write... It's changed several times in the process and I don't actually know where the end came from! But, it's finished. Here is my New Year/_Old Year_ Liley story. It's the longest oneshot I have ever written. And the longest I will probably ever write a one-chaptered fic! In this story there is no Hannah Montana and it's set when the girls are a little bit older and based vaguely on the universal economic crisis of the past couple of years. So, if you don't like vague references to realism, don't read lol.

Disclaimer: The song inspiring the story is by _The Script_ and not my fictional character.

Warning: Rated M for a reason... Not that it started out like that.

Happy New Year!

x-x-x

**Old Year**

"_An optimist stays up until midnight to see the New Year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the Old Year leaves." – Bill Vaughn_

_13__th__ December…_

Miley buried her head into her hands as she surveyed the piece of paper, fresh from a new envelope that was sat on the wobbly kitchen table in front of her. She released a sigh from the very depths of her lungs, one of many she had allowed to leave her system that evening.

"The total comes to $240.88…" Miley read allowed and jotted the figure down in a notebook, to follow a whole stream of other numbers which, albeit were smaller, added up to a hefty total. She drummed her fingers on the surface and ignored the slight shake the table made when she crossed her legs over each other. After double-checking her math on a nearby calculator she laid down her pencil and stretched, "I think I need a stronger drink."

She got to her feet and emptied her water into the sink before reaching up into the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind a cereal box. She poured out a healthy slug of the liquor and set her glass back down at the table. Running a hand through her hair she quickly walked into the adjoining, and tiny, lounge where she turned off the thermostat. "Just gonna have to make do with jumpers and blankets for a while." Miley shrugged, though she dreaded to think what her flatmate would make of it all. Not that they had much of a choice.

Sitting back down Miley raised the glass to her mouth, resting her lips against the brim for a moment whilst she traced the knots in the top of the small table with a pair of concerned blue eyes. She blinked and then helped herself to a good mouthful of whisky which burned all the way down her throat. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was almost midnight and she was very tired indeed. Miley plucked at a thread which was coming loose from her favourite college sweater; she could hardly believe the long months that had passed since she had graduated and she was still, technically, unemployed. Her career was yet to be kick-started and she was very frustrated.

Miley drained the rest of her glass in one last gulp and then stood up to wander down the narrow hallway in the cheap, attic apartment which she shared with her best friend from high school. She knocked on the door of one of the two bedrooms and was answered by a strained, "Yeah?"

Miley smiled weakly and eased the door open, with a familiar creak, and a thin shaft of light entered the room from behind her, enough so she could make out the figure of the girl on the bed. "Are you alright?" Miley asked softly and the shape shifted underneath her covers.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" A silence followed and Miley let herself into the room. The other girl reached across to turn on her beside lamp and then she sat up, leaning against her headboard whilst Miley pulled a chair over to sit near her.

"There's nothing to say that hasn't already been said before."

"Lilly…" Miley sighed and reached out to pat her hand reassuringly, "It's always worse at night."

Lilly chuckled half-heartedly, "You got that right." Her eyes were glistening with further tears and Miley quickly handed her a tissue from the box on her dresser. "Thanks." Lilly sniffed and dabbed at her streaming eyes.

"You're welcome." Miley replied, though she was still worried as she watched her friend.

Lilly smiled feebly, "What have you been up to?"

Miley grimaced, "Sorting out our financial situation downstairs."

"What's the damage?"

"You don't want to know." Miley answered and crossed her legs over casually.

"I can handle it." Lilly said, her voice a lot stronger than Miley had heard it that night.

Miley allowed a small smile to slip out because she knew Lilly well. When more than one part of her life was falling apart, she would always do her best to fix some of it with all of her resistance, and let the rest fall to pieces. "Okay… We owe a total of $392.44 for the most recent heating and electricity bills. Including the ones we've been putting off."

"Oh." Lilly sighed, clearly deflating, yet she inhaled sharply and patted her covers down around her, "Well, switch off the heating, no more hair-straightening and I'll just have to get a second job."

Miley shook her head emphatically, "You're not getting a second job. Lils you already pay enough."

"It's fine, Miley." Lilly replied, just as strongly, "I've got the higher paid job at the moment and I work less hours so I can put in more effort."

"No!" Miley insisted, "Seriously Lilly, just chill. I'm sure I can get a couple more shifts at the bar and I'll up the applications I'm sending out and print off more résumé's at the library."

"I don't think that's fair…" Lilly said quietly.

Miley nodded, "You worked your butt off to get into that company and you're going places Lils. It's me who's holding you back because I can't afford to live anywhere nicer so we're stuck here."

"Not true."

"_Very_ true." Miley stared Lilly down, "You just keep doing what you're doing and pay your half, and I'll figure out the rest, even if that does mean going to daddy in the New Year for a loan, if I don't have a job by then." Miley rolled her eyes and it was Lilly's turn to squeeze her hand.

"You're trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard." Lilly murmured soothingly, "Miley, I don't regret any of our decisions of moving into this flat together and being independent. If there wasn't a global recession then we'd be a little luckier." Lilly smiled warmly, "Chin up Miles, because I'm proud of you and what we're doing."

Miley swallowed, feeling suddenly choked by her best friend's words, "Thank you." Finding she couldn't meet Lilly's eyes for a few moments, Miley glanced away, taking in Lilly's familiar living space with renewed interest. Freshly printed photographs filled the walls in places where old favourites had stood prior to that evening. "I see you've done some re-decorating." Miley acknowledged and the light in Lilly's eyes dimmed.

"Something had to be done. I can't spend any more time seeing pictures of him wherever I look in here. I would go insane."

"So you've had a purge." Miley nodded, "Or just cut him out." She said when her gaze fell upon a picture of herself and Lilly which had been cut up and taped back together, to avoid the person sitting between them.

Lilly chewed her lip and stared at her hands, playing with a tissue on her lap. "Well, maybe I was already insane."

"It's okay, Lilly."

"No, it's not." Lilly sighed and met Miley's eyes once more, "We promised each other we'd still be friends but I don't know if I can handle that right now, or ever."

"It'll take time, but I'm sure you'll get there." Miley replied quietly.

"I can't stop thinking about him, and it's not healthy. Miley, we broke up because he told me he was falling for someone else and he couldn't do the distance thing anymore." Lilly sobbed, "_Someone else_, Miley, how do you think that makes me feel? It's like someone's stabbing my chest open with a shard of glass. I can't handle it and it makes me sick that he can feel that way about another girl when I'm laid up in bed with a broken heart."

Fresh tears fell from Lilly's eyes and Miley rose from her chair, to sit next to Lilly on the edge of her bed. She wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders, cradling the girl towards her and pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Alright Lilly, I'm here…" Miley whispered reassuringly as her best friend cried weakly into her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

x-x-x

_14__th__ December…_

Miley shivered whilst she climbed out of bed the following morning and when she drew back her curtains to survey the weather outside she groaned in aggravation at her windows, which were lined with a creeping layer of frost on the outside. She hastened to pull off her pyjamas and quickly replace them with a pair of suit-trousers before she had the chance to get really cold. Miley grumbled throughout her dressing and only scowled slightly over her missed morning shower, because she couldn't look forward to cold water on an icy morning.

In the adjoining bedroom she could hear Lilly shuffling around and cursing when she realised the temperature for herself. Miley chuckled as she eventually pulled on a sweater and vacated the room in the direction of the kitchen. "Are you making coffee?" Lilly squeaked when Miley passed her room.

"I'll pour you a cup."

"Thanks!"

Miley smiled and switched on the machine, leaning against the work-top and blowing on her cold hands to get the blood flowing through her fingers properly. Lilly arrived on the scene a couple of minutes later and Miley placed a mug of steaming java on the table for her as she took her seat.

"How'd you sleep?"

Lilly's eyes were darkened by tired shadows and still tinged red from crying, "Better than the night before last."

Miley nodded, not wanting to push the subject any further than necessary. "Toast?" She asked as two pieces of bread popped up from the machine.

Lilly smiled and held up her plate, "Please."

They sat in companionable silence whilst they plodded through their breakfast. Miley's eyes maintained a strict line on the jobs section of the local newspaper whilst Lilly glanced over the sports pages. "Do you think it's an error looking for jobs just before the festive season?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked up from where she had been smiling over the cartoons, "What makes you say that?"

Miley shrugged, "Surely companies are tightening up and working out their budgets for next year."

"Just keep applying and you'll get something."

Miley nodded, checked the clock and got to her feet. "I'd better go and get in the line to use the photocopier at the library. You know how it is. My shift starts at six tonight so I won't be in until late, but at least I can get in a solid day's worth of applying. Yay."

Lilly smiled, "Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Miley replied dryly, and saluted her friend on her way out the door.

Her footsteps echoed on the steps and bounced off the walls as she jogged down the empty and rather bleak stairwell. She and Lilly shared the flat on the top floor of a building which had no elevator, so moving in had been a trial. Miley liked it though, for all its cramped space, plus the cost of living there was low compared to other places. It was poorly heated, yet even colder outside and Miley pulled her scarf up closer to her chin, snuggling down into its warmth as she pounded along the pavement. The library was a fair few blocks away, but she refused to spend precious coins on a bus-fare so Miley walked for twenty-five minutes in the bitter cold, driven on only by her own raw determination.

The library at least was warm and she managed to get a decent computer. For $1 per hour you couldn't really go wrong and the printer only cost ten cents for a page, with the photo-copier coming to the same amount. The assistants were pleasant enough too and Miley would instantly get the help she required just for offering them a friendly smile each morning.

After the first half hour Miley was bored of surfing the internet. The same job roles appeared as the day before, and the fresher options were less appealing. They were either too far out of state, underpaid or she was under-qualified. Miley leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes; the day wasn't going as well as she would have liked.

Midway into the second hour, Miley decided that she had had enough of job hunting through the computer and, after printing off a couple more résumé's to make up for those she had handed out the day before, she made for the exit. It had warmed slightly since she had been inside, but not really enough for her to be comfortable with the chill and Miley turned down a street she didn't often use on her route to the recruitment centres, which was home to a couple of bars and small corner-type shops.

It was just as Miley was walking past one of bars that a bold sign in the window caught her eye and she stopped to read it.

'_The Vaults' are proud to host an open-mic night this New Year's Eve! Tickets are on sale now for the event at the humble cost of $30 dollars with your first drink free…Sign up before Christmas Eve to apply for the__ music contest in which the winner will receive a prize of $1000! All applicants are required to pay an additional fee of $15 to take part in the competition._

_N.B. This is a very popular event and all performance spaces will be on a first come, first served basis...'_

Miley felt a small swirl of butterflies come to life inside of her. She thought back to her beloved guitar, sitting unused in her bedroom except for her occasional bursts of creative genius. This could be fun. Without letting herself come to terms with the idea and talk herself out of it, Miley rang the buzzer and waited until the owner emerged and welcomed the exchange of her valued $75 for the promise of a good night.

x-x-x

_15__th__ December…_

Miley was exhausted when she finally turned the key in the door of her flat later that night or, actually, in the early hours of the following day. She staggered in and removed her coat, only to shiver because the lounge was not much better than the stairwell for heat.

She turned to hang up her coat on the back of the door when movement from the lounge caught her attention and she paused in her actions. Someone was lying on the couch and, as Miley walked a little closer, she made out the figure to be that of her best friend.

Miley sighed, resting her coat on the back of the settee when she looked down upon Lilly, who was fast asleep and curled up into a protective ball. She must have drifted off whilst watching the television and it had switched itself off on automatic timer mode. Miley placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lilly?" She whispered, dreading having to wake the girl, but knowing she needed her bed more than the lumpy cushions.

Lilly remained resolutely asleep, however, and Miley knew she should try harder. It was difficult though, to have to wake her when she looked so vulnerable. Miley recognised the twinge of pity reverberating through her, making her feel as if she were somehow responsible for the ills which had recently befallen Lilly when she lost her boyfriend's affection to someone else. Miley tightened her grip on Lilly's shoulder whilst she attempted to shake off the unnecessary guilt, yet it was becoming harder because she felt it everyday.

"_Lilly, you really don't need to do th__is with me." Miley insisted as she and her blonde companion stood in the cramped lounge of the flat they were viewing together. "I mean, this place is kinda basic and small and hasn't been decorated for a few years…"_

_Miley trailed off, but Lilly put her hand on her best friend's arm, "It's fine, Miles. I like this place and we can decorate it ourselves. I'm kind of excited about getting a paintbrush out and doing this place over. We're central to town and the airport is only a bus ride away. We're gonna be fine."_

"_What about jobs?"_

_Lilly grinned, "We'll work in bars by night and job-hunt by day, sort of like super-heroes; the makers of our own destiny."_

"_I hope you're right." Miley replied, still looking uncertain._

"_Miley," Lilly came to stand before her, "I wouldn't even be standing here with you if I wasn't one hundred percent certain that this is what I want to do."_

"_What about Oliver?"_

_Lilly shrugged, "He can visit - I've got a double-bed."_

_Miley grimaced and then laughed when Lilly punched her in the arm, "Hey!"_

_Lilly smiled, but__ her expression soon turned serious again, "Come on Miley, the decision only rests on your shoulders now."_

_Miley paused and allowed her eyes to take in the place where she would eventually move to with her best friend. Lilly was right, it did need some work done on it and yes, they would have to find decent jobs to pay the rent, but they were young and graduates. They would be fine…_

"Lilly?" Miley tried again and this time her best friend's eyelashes fluttered and the blonde pouted in her sleep. Miley chuckled and shook her gently, "Come on Lilly, you can't sleep here."

Lilly turned her head in the direction of Miley's voice and her eyes opened slowly. She smiled when she realised it was Miley standing over her, "What time is it?" Lilly asked groggily and she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's about two-thirty now." Miley replied and she moved around the couch to help Lilly to her feet with protective arms that promised to catch her should she stumble.

"Thanks." Lilly yawned and smiled sleepily at Miley again, "I must have dozed off."

"You're telling me." Miley answered as she let Lilly lead the way to their rooms. "Just next time set an alarm or something so you don't end up spending the night on the couch."

"Sorry."

Miley shook her head, "What are you apologising about? Dork."

Lilly frowned and nudged Miley, "Dorkier."

"Whatever." Miley rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Night Miles."

"Goodnight Lilly."

Miley waited until Lilly was in her room and the door clicked shut behind her before she settled into her own space and undressed quickly, cursing the cold and her sheets which were hard and unyielding. It would take a while for her bed to warm and the thought suddenly made her feel very much alone. Yet she was not the only one who was suffering and Miley cursed the shoes that she and Lilly were walking in.

_She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time…_

Miley sighed deeply and the sigh turned into a yawn that seemed to go on forever. When that was finished she shuddered and pulled her covers up and over her head, curling into a foetus-shape beneath them. Her mind strayed to the room on the opposite side of the hall and the other girl who would be lying in the same way as her, with an equal weight on her young shoulders.

x-x-x

_25__th__ December…_

"Bud?"

Miley turned her head a little at the familiar voice which was calling to her, but she didn't move from her position. He would find her eventually.

Robbie Ray emerged, almost on cue a few seconds later, from the doors which led onto her balcony and turned automatically to find his daughter perched on the sloping roof. "Hey daddy." Miley muttered, but her attention was on the dark ocean spread out before her.

"Are you cold? There's a bit of a wind out tonight." Robbie Ray asked quietly when he noticed his daughter's bare arms.

Miley smiled, "No, I'm definitely not cold. Because _this_ isn't cold."

Robbie Ray only nodded as he absorbed the information, "You're thinking about your flight back tomorrow, aren't you?"

Miley sighed, "What else?" Her expression lightened when she caught the concern in her father's expression. "Oh, dad, don't worry. It's not that bad!" She laughed lightly, "I'm still getting my feet and soon I'll have a proper job."

"I know darlin', and Lord knows I'm proud of you. I just wish you'd accept my help."

Miley shook her head, "There are some things in life you've gotta work out for yourself and it was my choice to move away and be independent. I don't know how I even let you pay for my flights…"

Robbie Ray chuckled, "If I hadn't then we wouldn't have seen you. You would've spent Christmas Day eating out of a tin of cold soup and cursing the fact that the television's busted because you can't afford the electric bill!"

Miley rolled her eyes, "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"I'm not the one sitting on the roof." Robbie Ray replied gently. "Do you wanna come inside and grab a slice of pie whilst we've still got the time to spend together as a family?"

The loss she would feel the following day, when she was on her aeroplane back, suddenly hit Miley and resonated through her. She could only nod in response, letting the pain diffuse, as she slid off the roof and followed her father into the kitchen. The smell of hot, fruit pie soothed her as instantly as the central-heated house had kept her warm the past couple of nights and Miley felt reassured. She _would _be fine because there was always home, and her family, and Lilly. Her best friend would keep her going, even if her safe-haven was a few hundred miles away.

x-x-x

_27__th__ December…_

It was probably not the best idea for Miley to have gone practically straight to work after she had landed the previous day. Then she had been even more idiotic and taken on the lunchtime shift in the adjoining restaurant, which had been preceded by prepping the food for the majority of the morning. At least Miley had an evening of rest to look forward to, even if she did it with sore feet and hair which smelled of the bar from the night before, and the cooking aromas of the restaurant kitchen.

She let herself into the apartment and almost reeled back from the delicious fragrance which was coming from the stove. Blinking, Miley glanced around the room, but on seeing no one Miley called out hesitantly and she was rewarded by a patter of feet from one of the bedrooms.

"Miley!" Lilly squeaked and Miley grinned to see her best friend, wearing an apron over her multiple layers and sporting pink cheeks from the heat of the cooker.

They crossed the room and wrapped themselves up in each other's arms at once. Miley was laughing and Lilly was beaming brightly, "I thought you were coming home tomorrow?"

Lilly shook her head and her hair tickled Miley's neck as she did so, "Nah. I kind of lied to you so I could cook you dinner as a surprise after you worked a double-shift with only a break for sleep in between." Lilly raised an eyebrow and scrutinised Miley closely as they drew away, "I know you, Miley Stewart."

Miley turned sheepish, "A little too well. I haven't done anything for you…" Miley pouted and Lilly pinched her arm. "Ouch! What's with the abuse, Truscott?"

"Because you're being a moron! Miley, you not only got me the necklace I pointed out to you when we passed that jewellery store I don't know – two months ago, but you've also paid for my ticket for our New Year event! How else can I thank you than through my wonderful home cooking?"

"I dunno." Miley replied slowly and settled herself into a chair at the table. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Lilly had returned to stirring the contents of a pan on top of the stove, "You know I did. I saw you Christmas Eve then mum and I came round for pie on Christmas Day."

Miley grinned at Lilly, "I know. Just wanted to know if you had a good time with me?"

Lilly tried to suppress the smile, "I always do." She eventually sighed and quickly replaced the lid and adjusted a dial. "There's wine in the fridge."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I picked up a couple of bottles when I did my food shop - crack one open if you want."

"You know, after the day I've had, I think I will."

"Great, then I'll dish up."

Miley tilted her chair backward onto two legs which wobbled as she swung open the door of the fridge behind her, whilst Lilly contented herself with the clinking of plates as she set them down on the side and spooned equal measures of food out for the pair.

"Mmm… Smells great Lilly." Miley said with a warm smile, "I can't wait to dig into this."

Lilly only shrugged as she placed a plate in front of her best friend, "It's just a simple stew that I threw together."

"Lilly, it's frickin' freezing outside and you've put together this yummy, filling stew. It's _perfect_." The blonde's smile was bordering on a proud smirk when she sat opposite Miley and picked up the healthy glass of wine which Miley had offered her. "What shall we drink to?" Miley asked.

"How about to your success in the talent competition? Lilly needs a pair of new boots…"

Miley laughed, "I believe you got a very nice pair for Christmas."

"Yeah, yeah… But, I still think we should drink to your as yet undiscovered musical abilities."

"Only if we drink to something for you as well." Miley playfully scowled back at her generous friend. "To Lilly – may she find love and happiness in the coming New Year."

Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley, "And to Miley – may she win the talent competition and pay off our electric bill." The two girls chinked their glasses together before taking a deep sip.

Miley's eyes narrowed as she spread the wine across her palate, "Lilly, what is this?"

Lilly made a face and set her glass back down, "Sorry Miles, I went for the cheaper option. I didn't realise it would taste kinda like vinegar."

"No, not vinegar…" Miley mused and took another sip, "More like paint thinner." She laughed brightly when Lilly swatted her light-heartedly, "Hey, watch it Lils. You don't want to injure me before I release my artistic talents upon an audience in a few nights time."

"God, you're such a diva. And since when did you get so fussy about what wine you drank?"

Miley shrugged, "Let's just say I want to get used to the finer things in life before they're suddenly thrown on me when I make it big next year."

"Whatever." Lilly paused to take another quick gulp of her drink, trying not to let the flavour of the slightly sour wine stay in her mouth for too long before it was consumed. "What are you going to sing anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Miley was inspecting her glass closely and Lilly soon became impatient, "Well?"

"What?"

"You're glad I asked… And?"

"And… what?"

Lilly groaned, "You're so annoying. Miley, what are you going to sing?"

"Oh!" Miley grinned obnoxiously, "You want to know what I'm going to sing?"

"Yes."

"Interesting question. I wasn't really sure but with the way my mood is at the moment I think I'll start with a little Christina Aguilera and then slip into some Beyonce before making my grand finale with the theme tune from the musical _Hello Dolly_."

Lilly watched Miley for a few long seconds with an expression of disbelief until she caught on, "Not in the shower Miley, I meant at the talent contest!"

Miley released a peal of laughter, "I know. I just like messing with ya." When Lilly continued to look as if she were on the border of possible real annoyance Miley conceded, "Lilly, it's a secret."

"Okay, for one you could have just told me that at the start, instead of leading me on in this weird game of yours and, secondly, what is with the weird games? Why won't you tell me?" Lilly pouted pathetically and Miley reached across to pat her hand.

"Because you won't even know the song anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Perhaps you'd want to practice on me first?"

Miley smiled, "They do a sound-check before the show."

"Then maybe I'll come along to that."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm not telling you when it is." Miley grinned and Lilly rolled her eyes despairingly. "Don't worry sweetie, I think you'll like it. But, that's all I'm sayin'."

"It's not some mooshy, vomit-inducing love song, is it?" Lilly asked with a shudder as she poked a potato around her plate.

Miley shook her head, "No. It's more about friendship."

"And I don't know it?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me on this one." Lilly nodded and resumed to staring morosely at the dregs of her supper. "What's up?" Miley asked when the silence had stretched a little further than she would have liked.

Lilly blinked and looked up to meet her eyes, "Oh, nothing. Here let me clear your plate for you."

Miley watched as Lilly took both of their empty plates and turned to place them in the soapy water behind her. She was quiet while she scrubbed each of the dishes and set them in the rack to drain. Taking a dry cloth Lilly wiped down the surfaces of the kitchen and then returned her attention to Miley.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miley enquired gently.

Lilly managed a tight smile, "Yeah, of course."

Small creases gathered on Miley's brow whilst she gazed concernedly at her friend, "No, you're not. Come on." She rose to pick up both of their glasses. "You bring the bottle and we're taking this to the couch." Lilly only shrugged as she wearily followed Miley to the lounge-like area and allowed the brunette to throw a blanket over them both when they settled on the lumpy cushions. "Now spill." Miley said and Lilly took a large mouthful of the sickly wine which she swallowed with a squint, for the liquid had stayed too long on her tongue, and then she turned baneful blue eyes towards Miley.

"I'm never going to find anyone else again, am I?"

"What?" Miley almost choked on her wine. "Lilly, where is this coming from?"

Lilly shook her head, her features alive with a vivid distress that flickered across her expression, "He was _the one_ Miley, I'm sure about that and now I'm one best friend down, and I've lost the love of my life."

Miley reached across to take Lilly's hand tightly into her own, where she squeezed it assuredly and kept her eyes level on the blonde's, staring the other girl down. "He's not the love of your life Lils, just your high school sweetheart who you managed to stay with throughout college. Now, the first year you're out and the only time things get tough and he goes walking. The 'love of your life' wouldn't do that to you, they'd give you time and they'd cross any distance between you to hold you both together."

Lilly inhaled shakily, "And that person is still out there for me?"

Miley nodded and she took a sip from her drink, her eyes not straying from Lilly's sorrowful expression. "They're waiting for you and one day they'll make themselves known."

"Why can't that day be today?" Lilly asked in a small voice and she began to play with the loose threads of their shared blanket.

"Because it's not time yet." Miley replied softly, "First you need to grieve and to grow. You'll be okay, love, you've already come so far."

"Some days I don't think I'll ever be over hurting like this. Do you know what this feels like, Miley?"

Miley shook her head, "No. Not in the way that you do, at least."

Lilly smiled weakly, "It's like someone's constantly telling me I'm not good enough; that I'm not worthy of being loved. I'm fine in the day when I'm busy but then at night, when I'm alone, I start going over everything that went wrong. I could have done so many things to save the relationship – I should have moved in with him, or taken that boring job in Malibu just to be nearby. Why didn't I?"

"I think you already knew it was on the way out." Miley said quietly.

Lilly's reaction was of shock, "What did you say?"

"You knew, Lilly. Deep down you did and you let it spiral. You watched Oliver become more distant on the phone and you breathed a sigh of relief every time you got his voicemail."

"No, I got angry and stressed." Lilly insisted but Miley shook her head.

"At yourself. You were annoyed because you were happy enough avoiding him. Do you not remember the last time Oliver was here when you were together?" Lilly's mouth hardened into a thin line and she shrugged. "Lilly, it was as if you were a completely different person. You were so… Limp. No one you're in a relationship with should ever make you that way."

"I-I thought he was being distant with me."

"But you were being just as distant with him." Miley sighed, "It was like someone had taken an invisible pair of scissors and cut the connection between the two of you – you were like robots, just automatically going through the motions. Like, the last few grains of sand in the hourglass were edging their way downwards and it would only take one last flick before they would fall."

"Another girl walking into Oliver's life."

"And Lilly getting a brand new job." Miley smiled sympathetically, "People change." Keeping her eyes on Lilly's own desolate pair, Miley lifted her best friend's hand to her lips and kissed it gently.

Lilly returned the smile, though there was a shimmer of tears residing in her sky-like irises that she was struggling to hold back. Miley's own vision was becoming obscured and she had to blink sharply to keep the swell of emotion at bay. As she gazed upon Lilly Truscott, sitting with her feet curled up beneath her in her snuggliest hooded sweater, with her golden hair cascading in tangles and curving around her cheeks and over her shoulders, Miley Stewart couldn't help but smile.

x-x-x

_31__st__ December…_

The snow was swirling around them in thick flurries as both young girls struggled through the blizzard on their way to the bar. Miley and Lilly had opted to take the bus the first few blocks, but only as far as the coins from beneath the cushions of their couch would let them travel. Now, with a guitar case hoisted up over her back, Miley Stewart was laughing as she dragged her best friend through the ice and wind to the place where she would be performing that evening.

"We're here!" Miley announced when the pair pulled up beside the building, where lights were managing to flash through the snow and muffled music was straining to escape the walls in which it had been contained.

There was a line to get into the bar and a mixture of young men and women were shivering, huddled in their thick winter coats which served as their only barrier against the ceaseless snow. Miley was glad she had worn jeans instead of the little black dress she had mused over before – she saw several girls in the queue who were suffering because of their mini-skirts over a thin pair of tights.

Miley showed a pass to the man on the door, "I'm performing tonight." Miley managed to announce clearly once her mouth had overcome the obstacle of her tightly-wound scarf.

The doorman nodded and lifted his rope barrier from the post, allowing the girls to pass. A groan from the cold customers who were continuing to wait outside followed them in and Miley chuckled happily as the warmth rushed over her. She pulled off her hat victoriously and released the mess of bouncy, brunette curls which she had managed to keep away from the icy blast.

Turning to see her best friend brushing the snow from the front of her jacket Miley laughed, "Your cheeks are all pink."

Lilly smirked in return, "And you look so much better than me? Rudolf." Miley passed her coat to Lilly who handed both items over to the woman working in the cloakroom. "Now then," said Lilly as she inspected her ticket for the evening properly, "where do we get our free drink from?"

Miley led Lilly over to the bar and they were soon served up two glasses of sparkling wine. "Mmm… That's so much better." Miley sighed after the first sip.

"It's so nice to be somewhere warm!" Lilly enthused and Miley nodded.

"Definitely. Now, let's go and get a good spot near the stage."

The two young women managed to work their way through the space, which was gradually becoming more crowded. Some of the other people in the bar were also sporting instruments like Miley's guitar, whilst others were encircled by groups of laughing friends to help conceal their nervous expressions.

Miley turned to Lilly, "I'm glad I've got you here with me."

Lilly only raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Miley shrugged and indicated a group of girls who seemed to be surrounded by their various disciples. Lilly only scoffed, "Like I'd let you come here on your own." She looked about her and then her gaze quickly flickered back to Miley, "It's New Year and the place is creeping with disgusting man hoping to get laid."

Miley laughed, "Well, maybe that's what I need tonight."

Lilly made a retching action and Miley had to shove her to get her to stop. "Miley, if you even try to leave with one of these gross guys I'm gonna have to chase you down the street wielding your guitar at them."

Miley's eyes widened, "Not Lola?"

"Yes. So please don't make me have to go there."

Miley only smiled placidly and took another sip of her drink, "Alright. You win. But next time I might just have to give in to my primitive instincts." Lilly smiled and raised her glass to meet Miley's, where they chinked them together with a pair of knowing smiles.

Their attention was soon brought back to the room when the compère for the evening took to the stage and announced the proceedings for the night. Miley knew her number on the list; she was around the middle of the contestants and had enough time to get nervous before she could relax and enjoy the rest of the performances. She took another deep sip of her wine as the host reminded the partakers of the prizes that were up for winning.

"First prize is a fantastic $1000 to spend at your leisure… Though I'm pretty sure our staff won't mind if you plug that right back into our bar." He earned a few laughs and some drunken cheers. "And second prize we have the consolatory $400, with a complimentary bottle of champagne to wash it down with. If you're lucky enough to get into third place we will give you $100 and a round of beers for you and your friends." The same group of guys who had cheered before held up their bottles and shouted their appreciation to whoever would win third prize.

"Lilly needs a pair of new boots, right?" Miley muttered into Lilly's ear and her friend blushed.

"Just get up there and do your thing. First place, or last place, you'll still be my favourite performer of the night."

Miley smiled, "Gosh Lilly, you're making my insides all light and fluffy."

Lilly laughed, "Nah. That's just the drink Miles. Would you like another?"

Miley shook her head, "If I drink anymore I'll probably end up falling off the stage or slurring my words. I'm fine for now."

"Good, because Lilly does need a new pair of boots." Lilly grinned.

Miley rolled her eyes and nudged Lilly playfully who only smiled brightly back. The two stood and waited as the first group were announced and allowed onto the stage. They were a group of youngish-looking boys, who were barely old enough to be admitted into the bar. They were nervous, but good-looking and girls were already flooding the area at the very front of the stage, to cling onto their jeans and stare weakly up at their chiselled faces. The backing track was introduced and the members of the group each took up their stances; posed and ready to introduce their talent to the awaiting congregation.

The first line of the song was sung out of tune by the apparent band-leader and the second singer missed his cue and came in late. The harmonies were non-existent and by the time the group reached the chorus, even their die-hard fans in the front row had turned away in disdain.

Miley released a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. After that first disaster she actually stood a chance at doing well in this thing, perhaps not enough to win a place, but she would do her best to get close to the $1000 mark.

The acts which followed the previous failure performed at various different levels of quality. There were the soloists who were divas or the groups who couldn't remember all of the words of the songs they had chosen. Old men got up and sang karaoke classics and only a handful of people managed to sing something well, but when they did they won over the crowd and Miley felt her confidence slip after each of their performances.

She was chewing on her thumbnail when Lilly reached across and tugged kindly on her wrist, pulling her hand away from her teeth. "Stop worrying."

Miley smiled weakly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Please don't tell me you dragged me all this way, in the freezing cold, through blizzards and snow drifts and yetis to give up on me now?" Lilly exclaimed dramatically and Miley's lips twitched into a stronger smile. "Come on Miles, you're ten times better than any of these people." Lilly said, gesturing wildly at the stage. "Plus, I know you'll enjoy it so just get up there damnit and make me proud."

"I dunno if I'll make you proud, but I won't back out." Miley murmured.

Lilly seized Miley by the shoulders, shaking her gently, "I'm already so proud of you, now go on, it's almost your time."

Miley's eyes widened as she turned, wearing a slightly stricken expression, to where the compère was waving her over to the side of the stage to stand in line. She unzipped the burden she had been carrying all night and handed the empty guitar-case to Lilly before she made her way over to wait.

The act prior to Miley finished all too quickly for her liking and soon she was invited to take her place before the audience. Her legs were shaking whilst she ascended the small set of steps and came to stand in front of the microphone. Miley eased the strap of her guitar over her shoulders and cleared her throat; her bright eyes flickering over those assembled who were waiting to hear what she had to sing.

"This is something I wrote." Miley said, and her voice grew stronger each time she took a breath, "It's relevant to what's going on right now because of the hard times our economy, and the world economy, is going through. It's dedicated to my best friend, without whom I wouldn't be who I am today." Miley allowed a small smile to creep across her lips when her eyes connected with Lilly's, "So, here goes."

She leaned back whilst her fingers worked their way over the strings of the guitar and began the lead up into her song. Then Miley stepped forward and her voice took over.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_

_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation –_

_Only doing things out of frustration;_

_Trying to make it work,_

_But, man, these times are hard…_

Her audience was quiet, but moving together to the beat of the music which her guitar spilled out over them all. Miley closed her eyes, becoming lost in the words she had written from her soul – the very core of her, which had become splintered since she had moved away from home and lived the life of the unemployed graduate. Her pride may have been bruised, yet it still existed and it burned through the lyrics of her song.

…_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line._

_And we don't know how we got into this mess;_

_It's a god's test._

_Someone help us, 'cause we're doing our best._

_Trying to make it work,_

_But, man, these times are hard…_

The city was a barren place in terms of employment and Miley's feet had already grown sore with the miles she continued to tread down in the hopes of finding the first step on her career path. It was all still so obscured, as much as the pavement beneath the inches of snow which careered down on the streets this late December night.

…_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while…_

A smile curled across Miley's lips whilst she sang because she knew that Lilly was watching, and that her best friend understood.

…_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling,_

_That we're meeting_

_For the first time…_

Miley's fingers began to work harder over the strings and she gradually lost track of the audience surrounding her. She was singing the song to its fullest and she might not have the opportunity to again. It was her chance to get her message across.

…_She's in line at the dole with her head held high._

_While I just lost my job,_

_I didn't lost my pride…_

She was not just singing for the sake of herself and Lilly. Miley's inspiration had come from the miserable faces of the men and women she had seen across the city in recruitment agencies. Also there were those who appeared on the daily news, which had broadcasted unemployment figures and stories for the nation to cast their pity at.

…_And we both now how we're going to make it work_

_When it hurts, when you pick yourself up,_

_You get kicked to the dirt._

_Trying to make it work,_

_But, man, these times are hard…_

Miley returned to her chorus and her eyes roamed over the audience which she had apparently captivated with her song. No one was lost in other conversations and all were intrigued by the new-comer to the bar this New Year's Eve, who apparently had something to say.

…_Oh, these times are hard_

_And they're making us crazy,_

_Don't give up on me, baby…_

Lilly was watching her with a close emotion which played out clearly through the flicker of her sky-blue irises; alive with feeling and a current of affection that was channeled directly at Miley. The smile returned to Miley's lips as she sang to her, _Don't give up on me, baby… _And her best friend shook her head in response, Lilly wasn't about to give up on Miley.

The guitar played the last few chords and then Miley was still. The quiet after her playing lasted for less than a second and she was soon the recipient of a very appreciative audience. Miley glanced up and her cheeks blushed as she beheld the animated expressions of the crowd before her, combined with the beating together of their hands and their voices raised in a cheer.

She was shortly approached by the host of the evening's entertainment, who was also clapping her and he indicated for her to take a bow, which she did and then murmured a quick, "Thank you…" before she descended from the stage.

There were many offers to buy her a drink whilst she tried to cross the room to return to her place next to her best friend, and she turned them all down. Men we throwing interested looks in her direction but Miley declined each one of them politely. Soon the new act on the stage had gathered enough attention for Miley to slip away and join Lilly, who was smiling brightly at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek when she couldn't get into Miley's arms for a hug, since the guitar was in her way.

"You were _fantastic_ Miley!" Lilly squealed exuberantly, her eyes aglow with wonder, "I can't believe it. You wrote your own song, with the music and everything and then performed it, in front of all these people! You are _beyond_ amazing."

Miley laughed, "Stop it. It's nothing really."

Lilly reached across and pinched her, "It's definitely something and I loved it – every single second of it. Will you perform it again, just for me sometime?"

"I think I could, if you don't go around pinching me." Miley replied with an amused scowl which Lilly failed to be put down by.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were real and not some incredible figment of my imagination." Lilly answered with an easy shrug, "You really looked like you belonged up on that stage Miley, and you were so beautiful when you performed."

Miley blushed, "Lilly…"

"No," Lilly shook her head adamantly, "I mean it. You're stunning Miley and I'm not surprised the audience loved you so much. It's hard not too."

The heat spread through Miley's body rapidly, starting in her cheeks and coursing out through her veins to each extreme part of her body. She blinked a few times for she felt giddy, but the dizziness did not obscure her vision of impede her senses, indeed it only served to make her feel stronger and resilient to, well, everything.

"Do you wanna get a drink? I'm really hot." Miley cleared her throat, "I mean, it's really hot in here."

Lilly was watching her closely, "Okay… Are you alright, Miley?"

"Hmm?" Miley pivoted on the spot to face Lilly again, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed by the performance and all, you know? I need a drink and for the adrenaline to die down and then I'll be great again." Miley tugged on Lilly's sleeve, drawing her over to the bar where the pair exchanged a few of their precious dollars for ice-filled glasses of vodka and soda which Miley happily threw down her parched throat.

Lilly was examining her glass closely, watching the cold mist from the ice condensate back into water and trickle down to pool in the base of her now empty vessel. Miley took the glass from her best friend's hands and left it beside her own on a nearby ledge. "Are you okay?" Miley asked gently, her voice barely creeping above the volume of the music.

"I think so." Lilly replied and she offered Miley a small smile with eyes that twinkled from the lights of the room, which kept catching in her blue irises. She looked lovely, yet strangely vulnerable and Miley took her hand, guiding Lilly to the dance floor where the current contenders for the prize were enticing people to dance with their upbeat song choice. The two girls managed to engage in the rhythm and soon the previous awkwardness was lost in the joy of the music that flowed through them.

The minutes of the evening were ticking closer to midnight and it was almost on the mark that the host returned to the stage, citing that the competition was drawing to a close. "We have now seen all performances of the evening and the independent judging panel has cast their votes. So… drum roll please!"

He was answered by the pounding of feet on the floor and empty tumblers being repeatedly struck against surfaces and a rising cheer. The compère peeled open the envelope which he held in steady hands and read out from the bottom of the list. "In third place we have our favourite regular performer, Danny Sinclaire! Yes, he's won it two years prior to this but scraped out a third this year."

The crowd was parting down the middle and many hands were reaching out to pat the back of a middle-aged man who was being ushered towards the stage to receive his prize. "Danny, here is your cheque for $100 and the voucher of the promised round of beer for you and your friends. Better luck next year, buddy." The host said amenably and wringed the man's hand jovially.

Danny stood beside him on the stage, cast in shadows for one spotlight was resting on the host and another was sweeping over the excitable crowd. "And now, in second place we have…"

The compère was drawing it out as a pause settled which only served to increase the volume of the room. Miley found her throat becoming dry as the feeling began to leave her legs; she was not enjoying the prolonged suspense.

"…Miley Stewart! Come on up here Miss Miley!"

Miley was still, the nerves in her body frozen as multiple pairs of eyes swiveled around, trying to get a hold on her when she couldn't bring herself to know what exactly had just happened.

"Miley! Miley, it's you!" Lilly was there, squeezing her arm, "You need to go up on stage, you won a prize Miley!"

She turned then and caught the gleam of pride in Lilly's eyes. She could feel Lilly's warm hands working their way down to take hold of her own, easing her back to life and bringing the spark of excitement into her own being. "I won a prize?" Miley mouthed at Lilly, and the blonde nodded, guiding her feet in the direction of the stage.

"Now, go and claim it." Lilly said close to Miley's ear and the brunette nodded, edging forward at last to the roar of the crowd.

She was shaking when the host pressed an envelope into her hands, which had printed a cheque for $400 and a piece of paper that promised her and Lilly a free bottle of champagne. Miley smiled brightly since the charged atmosphere of the club once again filled her and made her feel like flying. She was completely overwhelmed by her sense of victory even though the top spot had not been granted to her. Miley Stewart had achieved the greatest thing since moving away to a strange city where she had struggled to find her place. Now she had something, here on this stage, clutching the most money her hands had held onto for a while and looking over for the best friend who had made all of this happen; Lilly Truscott, her inspiration and the single most important person in Miley Stewart's life for these past few months of mutual solidarity.

Miley was smiling, though she was close to tears, and when her eyes collided with Lilly's once more, standing in the audience and as near to Miley as she could get, Miley again had the feeling that they were meeting for the first time. Her eyes were looking at Lilly in a different way, but it was by no means a bad thing. It was powerful and resounded through her like an endless vibration, which turned out to be the steady thrumming of her heart.

The winner was announced but Miley hardly heard the name being called and did not register the victor taking the stage to receive the coveted $1000. She allowed herself to be guided off and into the open arms of her best friend who was hugging her tightly and singing her praises into Miley's ear.

Miley laughed at last, her body tingling as sensation swept through her when the shock began to wear off. "Let's claim our free drink!" She cried excitedly and clasped Lilly's hand tightly, dragging her over to the bar where she was cheered by those already gathered around.

A whole bottle of champagne was deposited in front of herself and the blonde, and they quickly swooped upon the plastic glasses they were handed with it, pouring out healthy amounts of the frothing drink. Miley sipped deeply and relished in the feel of the hundreds of tiny bubbles popping against the roof of her mouth and dancing over her tongue.

"Mmm… I _love_ champagne…" Miley moaned her approval and Lilly giggled from beside her.

"This is _good_ champagne as well." Lilly reflected, holding up the bottle to read the label underneath the bouncing lights of the club.

Miley nodded and took another deep sip, "I think I'm going to need a top-up soon."

"Take it easy cowgirl." Lilly teased, though she was being just as loose with her own glassful.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ this song!" Miley squeaked and accidentally bumped her best friend with her exuberance as she swayed her hips in time to the music.

"Steady Miley…" Lilly warned, watching the dribble of champagne bubbles run down her wrist and drip to the floor.

Miley's was apologetic, but quick to drag Lilly to the dance area, champagne in hand, and all the worries of the past few months were lost to the pounding of their feet on the floor, and in the bottom of the bottle.

x-x-x

_1__st__ January…_

The door swung open and two girls stepped out into the night air, one carrying a guitar whilst both were wrapped up heavily in winter clothes, and they stopped to stand beneath the street lamps and turn their eyes to the sky.

"Wow." The taller of the girls breathed and the shorter replied with a sigh of awe.

Snow flakes fell all around them, yet slowly; they were large now, at this time of night, and happy to stay on their coats and hats. The blonde hair which fell over Lilly's shoulders was soon adorned with white speckles, shaped like stars and swirling circles, whilst Miley's chocolate curls were quick to ensnare the newborn snow.

Then Lilly moved forward, her arms outstretched to welcome the pale shapes and she twirled on the pavement, her feet stirring up the few inches of snow which had gathered there as the girls had danced in the New Year. "It's just so… lovely." Lilly said and then she laughed brightly, her cheeks flushed pink with champagne and her nose following the colour due to the chill of the night.

Miley was watching her with azure eyes that burned through the cold and settled upon Lilly's swaying figure in the same way as the snowflakes were not shy to fall and land everywhere upon the other girl. "Lovely…" Miley repeated and stepped closer.

Lilly seemed oblivious to Miley's approach, yet when the girl was a couple of feet away she stopped to turn her sky-like eyes to her. She blinked and Miley smiled to see the snowflakes which were gathering on her eyelashes and melting against her cheeks. Miley did not stop walking until she was inches from Lilly, wrapped up safely in her personal space and then she leaned in to kiss away the snowflake which had landed at the corner of Lilly's eye.

Blue eyes closed and pink lips curled into a smile when Lilly felt Miley's warm mouth against her cooler skin. She missed the touch when Miley drew back, but she found a way to return the gesture when she kissed the snow from Miley's cheek, and then another flake from her jaw.

Miley felt her body tremble when she heard Lilly sigh and turn her face heavenwards, her smiling expression lost for a few seconds as Lilly scanned the skies to regard the snow which was streaking towards the earth. When the blonde returned her gaze to meet Miley's, her entire face was bejeweled with the glittering and delicate ice shapes. Miley leaned forward once more; this time to kiss the snow from Lilly's lips.

She could feel the ice thaw against the light touch that she pressed against Lilly. The liquid slid and pooled into the curve of Lilly's lips, which parted in reaction to Miley's mouth and the melted snow. Miley could taste the cold freshness of winter in the water the snow had become, yet she also felt the dampness of Lilly's own mouth and she kissed her deeper, willing Lilly to life beneath her lips.

Lilly whimpered softly and Miley's gloved fingers rose to rest carefully against Lilly's jaw, spreading out beneath her chin and drawing her nearer. She moved her lips gently over Lilly's, kissing her with a slow passion that seemed to burn away the chill of the night. Miley's blood was hot and when she granted Lilly a reprieve from the kiss, she could see the dark fire within Lilly's own eyes, and Miley welcomed it.

Miley didn't need to speak, her hand sliding down to find Lilly's and twist their fingers together. Miley tugged her onwards and Lilly complied, following her best friend through the snow-filled streets of their city, tracing their route home. As they walked they could hear the voices of people through the walls of the buildings and on the pavements as they staggered out in the early hours of the New Year. Snow was kicked up and showered over them by young men who were celebrating the birth of a new day. Miley felt crushed ice upon her cheek since it was flying everywhere, yet she was consoled by the warm laugh that was ringing out from her companion, who was squeezing her hand and pulling her into a run.

Her guitar bounced on her back and they had to slow to walk the last few blocks to their flat, the ground had become too slippery to carry on at too great a speed. Miley caught her breath, the freezing air jarring slightly in her lungs and her exhalations escaping her mouth in a white mist. Lilly entered in the pin number for the outer door of their building and held the door open for Miley with eyes that blazed as they glanced over the other woman.

Together they managed to stagger up their mountainous stairs, panting heavily when they reached the top and Lilly fumbled with the key of the final barrier before they were home. The door swung shut behind them and they stood just inside, with heaving chests as they willed their lungs to return to their normal respiratory speed, yet this was proving difficult.

Miley removed her gloves, slowly, whilst she stood with her eyes on Lilly whose attention was flickering over each of the different objects in the small kitchen and living space of their flat. Her complexion was pale beneath the rosy areas of her cheeks and lips, and her light eyes were uncharacteristically dark.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured and she reached for the blonde, taking her hands and she carefully eased her best friend's gloves away. Lilly's hands were cold and Miley ran her own over them lightly, caressing Lilly's fingers to draw the blood back into the chilled digits.

Lilly could only watch as Miley's hands massaged her own, the strong and capable fingers which had controlled the guitar now servicing her own needs. She was afraid to meet Miley's eyes; apparently shameful of the kiss they had shared, which she had only provoked herself.

"Lilly?" Miley repeated, her hand rising to Lilly's cheek, stroking it with that same careful softness and tilting her friend towards her, so that their eyes could meet. Her expression was warm, inviting, yet this kind of intimacy with her best friend was unknown to Lilly, and Miley was fully aware of this.

"You kissed me." Lilly said quietly, and Miley's fingertips strayed to Lilly's temples before sliding backwards to push some of Lilly's golden hair away from her cheek.

"Yeah." Miley sighed, her other hand now stroking Lilly's throat, fingers curling round to bunch in the hair at the base of her best friend's neck as she drew Lilly towards her again.

Then her mouth was upon Lilly's, seeking to know and understand every curl and every pout of Lilly's pink lips. Her movements were slow, guiding Lilly to the corners of her mouth, and to where she longed to be touched. Miley's hands tangled deeper into the sweet-smelling hair, made wet by the melted snow and Lilly was shivering in her arms, so Miley pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Miley's eyes were darting backwards and forth across Lilly's, trying to read her friend, searching out that mutual desire which she was so certain that Lilly held for her. "But, at the same time, I'm not sorry." Miley released her fingers from the blonde strands and ran her hands down to squeeze Lilly's shoulders, "I don't know what's happening tonight. Only that I want you, Lilly; that I'm _drawn_ to you."

Lilly's eyes were filled with confusion and a pain that caused them to crease in the corners, "I don't understand." Lilly murmured, "How is this possible?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't know. Do you want me to stop?"

"Can you stop?" Lilly asked, her eyes widening slightly as fear glinted through them and Miley felt her stomach fall.

"I-I actually don't think I can." Miley stuttered and she tugged Lilly's torso nearer, needing to feel the press of their bodies together, even through all of their outer layers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lilly whispered and she turned her face to press her cold nose against Miley's cheek, her warm lips resting a kiss against Miley's skin, "Don't stop, it feels too nice. Miley, I think I need you tonight…"

Miley gasped and she pulled Lilly against her tightly. She buried herself into Lilly's neck and her mouth moved slowly over Lilly's quivering throat. Lilly moaned quietly and Miley drew back to meet her eyes, where she finally saw the spark she knew existed.

Lilly's hands were shaking as they rose to rest on the buttons of Miley's coat where, with some difficulty, they managed to free the fastenings and reveal a little more of Miley until the entire garment was parted down the centre. Lilly then turned her hands onto her own zipper, but Miley shook her head, taking it between her fingers and sliding it downwards, releasing Lilly enough so that Miley could dip her hands beneath the material and push it away from Lilly's shoulders.

The coat fell to the floor and Miley quickly allowed her winter garment to follow it; her body suddenly itching with a desire to know the feeling of Lilly's naked skin against her own. She felt dizzy from the thought and had to grasp the top of the couch with one hand, whilst the other sought out Lilly to hold.

Lilly's body was shuddering, "It's cold in here…" The blonde muttered and she stepped closer to Miley, curling into her friend. Lilly's lips moved to the crook of Miley's neck and then danced underneath Miley's sweater when her able fingers raised the material off from Miley's shoulder.

"Then let's go to my room." Miley said in a hoarse voice, since all of her concentration was on the sensitive spots which Lilly's mouth continued to graze.

Suddenly she was moving backwards and Lilly was following. Miley's mouth required Lilly's lips and their kisses became furious whilst they traveled in a slow chaos through the flat. Lilly pushed Miley up against a wall when her tongue sought refuge in the other girl's mouth, and Miley whimpered when Lilly rested her hands over Miley's breasts, pinning her in place.

"Lilly…" Miley growled as their lips broke away and Lilly nipped at Miley's neck, whilst rubbing her palms deliciously over Miley's chest. "Oh God, Lilly…"

Then Lilly's hands were descending Miley's stomach, to the base of her sweater. Her eyes shone with a demanding light and Miley could only jerk her agreement ahead of Lilly tugging the warm layer up and away from her. Then Miley's hands were upon Lilly's own clothing as they careered into the opposite wall, and Lilly's jumper was thrown somewhere into the mess.

Miley pulled Lilly into her once more, their lips colliding with the hard press of teeth behind, whilst she directed her towards the bedroom door. Miley kicked it open and dragged Lilly into the room. They separated then, both panting and the wild fire seemed to quell at the realisation of what was about to happen.

A few seconds passed before Lilly moved slowly into Miley's arms, and the kiss which she next pressed against Miley's lips was languid, filled with sweet affection. Miley moaned against the blessed contact, her hands sliding up Lilly's back and feeling it arch as her best friend leaned into her. Miley's fingertips flew to Lilly's cheeks, stroking the soft skin and marveling in the bone structure that she could trace and at the muscles which stirred as Lilly's lips brushed over her own.

Then Lilly drew away to meet Miley's eyes again, "Is it wrong to be doing this, so soon after Oliver?" Lilly asked and Miley finally saw the true reason for the vulnerability within her best friend's wide eyes.

"Lilly..." Miley sighed, and her hand drifted southwards over Lilly's neck, so that her warm fingers could trail down to rest between her breasts. "Lilly, your heart is cold, but my sheets are warm. It doesn't have to mean _anything_." Miley whispered.

Lilly's shook her head, her eyes dancing over Miley's in a silent passion, "And yet it already means everything."

A soft whine was released from Miley's throat when Lilly kissed her again, and her fingers slipped beneath Lilly's last layers to stroke the warm skin of Lilly's breasts. Lilly gasped against Miley's lips and the brunette, encouraged by her evident excitement, quickly took to removing Lilly's shirt, closely followed by her bra.

Lilly trembled as she stood before Miley, half-naked in the shadows of her bedroom. Miley's deep eyes were burning with a fire that both intimidated and thrilled her best friend. Her gaze was hungry as it roamed over the bare skin which Lilly hastened to cover up, yet Miley's strong hands prevented her from doing so. "So beautiful…" Miley growled and she took Lilly in a possessive kiss, her tongue swift to gain access and explore the dampness of her mouth.

"Miley…" Lilly whispered and in a single movement her fingers had released the catch of Miley's jeans, her nails grazing over Miley's underwear and inciting one rolling shudder through the other female.

"God…" Miley groaned and her hands were hasty to help Lilly with her own layers.

Their clothes fell to the floor with all the ease of the winter snow descending upon the city from the heavens that first January morning. The same light shone within Lilly's eyes as the stars which bejeweled the frozen sky, and Miley's paler complexion was glowing with the quiet brilliance of the year's new moon. Miley raised a hesitant fingertip to trail over Lilly's cool skin, her hands catching on Lilly's breasts and inciting an indrawn breath of pleasure when Miley turned her attention to her lover's taut nipples.

"Are you cold?" Miley asked gently, noticing the tension in Lilly's body and she pulled Lilly flush against herself, allowing the warmth which was spilling from her ravenous being to spread into Lilly.

Lilly's eyes were inky with desire and instead of answering Miley with words she only kissed her deeply, her hands gliding down Miley's back until they were resting against Miley's bottom. Lilly tugged Miley into her and gasped at the press of soft, dark hair against her abdomen, and at the heat seeping from Miley, which stemmed from between her legs.

Miley felt Lilly tremble in her arms, "I need you Miley." Lilly breathed into Miley's ear, her tongue carefully rasping at the lobe and Miley's heart was now thrashing the blood through her system.

They stumbled backwards, neither girl knowing who precisely had started their movement first, and it was Miley's mattress that suffered when they both fell, tangled in one another's arms, upon her bed. Shivering herself, Miley pulled her hard bed sheets up and over the pair of them, wincing at the cold material. Her awareness of the winter-like atmosphere of the bedroom was short-lived, however, because she was pinning Lilly beneath her and where their bodies collided there was a fire starting.

Lilly's trembling had increased since Miley had mounted her and trapped Lilly beneath her weight. Now the brunette was attacking her best friend with hot kisses from a relentless mouth, whilst her thigh settled deliciously close to a burning point between Lilly's legs. "Miley…Miley, please… touch me…" Lilly begged when Miley's lips were torn away, only to travel down Lilly's jaw and across her throat, where a groan was suddenly emitted as Miley plunged her wanton fingertips into Lilly's wet core.

Sky-like eyes grew wide and Lilly's back arched, pressing into Miley until there was only enough space for Miley's crushed hand. "Easy baby…" Miley whispered against Lilly's collarbone, and she bit down on the protrusion whilst her fingers stroked over Lilly for the first time.

"God…" Lilly panted and her hands flew from the mattress, where she had been scrunching the sheets with white knuckles, to bury themselves in Miley's hair, tugging at the roots with a pleasurable painfulness.

Miley could feel her own wetness gathering from the stifled coos of satisfaction, and the heat of Lilly's body was gratifying. Miley sensed her pulse twitch from between her legs and she was overwhelmed by how much she needed Lilly, with her lithe body and her bright eyes.

"Oh… God…" Miley groaned herself because unexpected tears were now pricking at her eyes. Her vision was becoming blurry and she rested her forehead against Lilly's; her best friend's warm breaths against her lips.

"Miley…" Lilly moaned softly, "Let me…" Her nails grazed Miley's skin as her hands created space between their torsos for Lilly to take Miley's breasts into her palms, feeling their weight before caressing her nipples.

"Lilly…" Miley's voice was hoarse and her tone almost a warning, but Lilly shook her head, her legs parting and then one strong thigh was pushed against Miley's centre.

The touch was electric and Miley couldn't prevent the short scream which burst from her. She forgot all modesty and pressed herself down hard on the offered limb, grinding against Lilly's soft skin and leaving it slick in her wake.

The fire was quickly transforming into an inferno that overtook Miley, her eyes slamming shut until she was aware of a gold burn behind her closed lids. It only took one last cry of bliss from Lilly, where Miley's name was torn from her lips, to trigger the sweet release which rippled like a strong current through Miley's being, stripping her of her strength. Miley slumped forward, breathing heavily yet she was still able to press soft kisses against Lilly's cheeks, her jaw, her closed eyes, those fluttering eyelashes, and upon her lips; again and again…

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley sighed, and the sound was followed by a quiet sob because the tears were falling at last.

Lilly was shaking her head, her arms wrapping around Miley, holding her tightly whilst resting soft kisses into Miley's hair. "Miley…" Lilly hummed and Miley felt her friend's lips curl into a smile against her cheek. Then Lilly's kisses stopped and she was still. "Are you crying?" Lilly asked tentatively. Miley turned her head away to where Lilly couldn't see her shame and she rested her face against Lilly's shoulder. "Miley?" Lilly repeated her name and her hands were stroking back her long hair, soothing her with gentle caresses.

"I'm sorry." Miley said, her apology followed by a weak shudder.

"What's wrong?" Lilly's tone had heightened with the beginnings of what sounded like panic. "Have I hurt you?"

Miley drew away to meet Lilly's eyes at once, pain flooding her chest since the thought of Lilly's upset was too much for her to take. "No. Lilly you…" Miley couldn't think of what to say, so she kissed her instead. Her lips roamed over those of her best friend, reveling in their slight swollenness from their bruising kisses. Miley pulled back and she gazed into the star-lit eyes of her lover, "You're amazing. I was crying because I felt so… Because I just _felt_. I felt so much." Miley said; her eyes wide in her total honesty.

Lilly smiled and reached down to find one of Miley's hands, to bring it and lay it on her chest. "Do you feel that?" Lilly whispered and Miley's brow creased together whilst her senses concentrated on that space beneath her palm, where Lilly's heart was beating. "You make me feel too, Miley. Before tonight this part of my heart was like ice. But you've melted it and made my feelings flow again. I needed you, and you were there, like you always have been. Yet you were _more_ tonight – more than I could have ever asked for, if I had been brave enough to know what I wanted." Lilly chuckled, "I had no idea."

Miley shook her head, "I didn't know either. It must have been the champagne."

"Perhaps." Lilly replied, but the spark in her eyes said differently. "Thank you, Miley." Lilly said softly and then her lips parted again in a yawn.

Miley felt her own jaw tense and she couldn't prevent the deep sigh which escaped into the heady warmth still surrounding them. Lilly smiled when Miley shuffled so that she was half lying on top of Lilly and half pressed up against her side. "That's nice." Lilly mumbled and Miley hummed her agreement.

They lay in the quiet for a few long minutes and Miley was soon aware that Lilly must have drifted away, for her chest was rising and falling beneath her weight slowly and she would occasionally twitch from where her muscles were relaxing. However, whereas her body was weary, Miley was not tired and her eyes remained wide and undaunted by sleep. Miley lay and listened to the occasional passing of a car on the street beyond her windows and her lover's steady breathing. She turned her nose against Lilly's chest and inhaled deeply; drinking in the pure fragrance of Lilly's close skin and adoring the delicate scent, barely disguised by perfume or washing detergent.

"So beautiful…" Miley whispered very quietly and she shifted carefully so that her naked body was even more aligned with Lilly's.

It was still dark outside and Miley watched the curtains for their turn in colour when dawn would approach. She had no idea of the passing of time since they had plunged into a world which was not their own that night – it was the beginning of the New Year and everything was different.

Miley inhaled a deep breath, before releasing it once more. She was very careful with her next movements, yet she knew she wouldn't be able to remain still in bed for much longer. Her body was burning with too much restlessness and she had to get up. Miley eased herself into a sitting position and cursed the cold air which found her bare shoulders when the duvet slipped. With a little bit of difficulty Miley climbed out of her bed and away from Lilly's sleeping form, stopping only to tuck the covers back around the other girl, so that she would stay warm.

She was shivering as she reached into the top of her closet to pull a blanket down and wrap it tightly around herself before walking to the lounge. Miley's bare feet were quick to find items of clothing that were splayed across the corridor and she felt a pink blush rise in her cheeks – this had been all her doing. What would Lilly say when she realised what they had actually done? Miley's heart fell a little in her chest; it was only sex. Both girls had needed the release; Lilly to repair the splinters of her broken heart, by granting her new confidence, and Miley had been frustrated with the turns of her life. Still, Miley would always remember the night and greater sorrow flooded her because now that was all it was – memories. Lilly wasn't in her arms and her naked body would soon be clothed. They were only friends.

"Shit." Miley cursed and her body tilted as she fell upon the sofa, burying her face into her hands. Her cheeks were already wet from fresh tears, but she let these ones fall unabated. It was better that she had left Lilly now, before the morning had a chance to arrive and tear them away with awkward glances, muttered words of apology and strained promises of normality.

Miley shook her head, a weak smile emerging on her lips in surprise at the unexpected pain she felt. Before that night she hadn't even known it existed, yet somewhere along the line feelings for Lilly had been formed and the deep affection residing in Miley for the other girl was going to be a difficult one to root out.

She pushed a little of her tangled hair back from her cheeks, brushing the wild curls away from her eyes and it was then that she noticed the dark silhouette of her guitar-case leaning against the wall. Miley glanced back over in the direction of her bedroom, her ears pricked to discern movement, yet the silence still remained and her mind was made. She rose from the couch and went to claim her favourite possession from its case and was eventually seated cradling her guitar.

Her fingers ran lovingly over the strings and she began to hum softly to a mindless tune. On the other side of the windows the sun was rising slowly from behind a horizon of tall buildings. The skies were grey with clouds and exhaust steam rose up from the houses, by-products of heating systems, to swirl into the sky-line. Yet Miley saw none of this because the drapes were pulled shut. The darkness of the curtains grew lighter in colour and Miley only paused to wrap herself up tighter into her blanket, tucking it securely beneath her arms.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart…" Miley sang softly and then her voice faltered. She had to swallow hard because the tears were close again. "And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation – only doing things out of frustration…" Miley was shaking and the tears fell easily from her sapphire eyes. "God."

She had no idea it would be as hard as this.

"But we both know how we're going to make it work…" Miley sighed, "Shit. I can't do this."

"Why not?"

Miley's fingers slipped on the strings and she jerked around, eyes blazing and tear-filled to find Lilly standing quietly in the doorway, wrapped up in the comforter from Miley's bed. Miley swallowed, yet her throat was dry and she honestly didn't know what to say. Lilly was watching her thoughtfully, with an expression that was devoid of anything other than a gentle glow which stemmed from her eyes.

"I dunno." Miley murmured. "It's crazy, Lilly. What happened last night, this morning, between us… it's just so…"

"Crazy." Lilly repeated and she moved, her naked feet carrying her to the couch, to Miley's side. Lilly was smiling as she reached across tentatively and trailed her thumb across Miley's tear-strewn cheek. "But, I still love you. You're still my best friend Miley."

Miley inhaled shakily, "And you'll always be mine. But Lilly…"

Lilly's fingertips moved to Miley's lips, "No. You don't need to do this Miley. And you certainly don't need to cry." Lilly said when a further cascade of tears slipped from Miley's troubled eyes, "Oh, Miley." Lilly sighed and she shuffled even closer to her, so that their legs were touching on the couch. "Please don't be upset when what has happened between us was so wonderful."

Miley's eyes widened, "Wonderful?"

Lilly nodded, and her eyes were shining with what Miley now noticed were tears. "Like I said earlier, Miles, you made me _feel_ again and it was something I thought myself completely incapable of. You're my best friend and don't you know how I love you? Miley, how I _really _love you?" Lilly shook her head and the sudden movement caused her first tear drops to cling to her long eyelashes. Her palms were then pressed against Miley's chest, and then on Miley's own hands, tugging them to rest just beneath the comforter and against her bare breast. "Miley, I love you. So, please, don't give up on me. Don't be sad or worried or embarrassed because I think you're amazing."

Then Lilly was kissing her with all the slow passion of the night before, restrained yet transformed into an electric current that burned through Miley's system and set her heart racing once more. Miley set her guitar to the side, because her arms needed to hold Lilly in them, to cling onto her and to stroke her warm skin; because Lilly was so real.

They drew away, each girl breathing heavily and two pairs of blue eyes alive with warmth and pure adoration for their best friend, who would meet their gaze with the same knowing love for the other. The Old Year had died and was buried beneath the snow which lay upon the frozen streets of the city. In truth, this morning was just like the opening of any other day; there were no pauses in the march of the universe, and no grand moment in nature to mark the coming of the New Year. Yet, in the spaces within the early hours of this day, neither girl had owned the same thoughts that would usually come with the gathering of the dawn on other mornings.

"I love you too, Lilly." Miley whispered, and then she was rising up, and the blanket was sliding from her skin to fall to the floor in slow motion. But Lilly didn't care because she was already encouraging Miley to cover her body with her own, so that she could feel the heated press of their naked skin; because Lilly wanted to feel, and she welcomed the New Year with the same open arms that were bound tightly around Miley.

x-x-x

"_We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day." - Edith Lovejoy Pierce_


End file.
